You Belong To Me
by atlantislover
Summary: John makes sure Rodney knows who he belongs to. John/Rodney slash.


John had been stoic and silent ever since they'd returned from their mission. Even during the briefing with Elizabeth, his report and replies had been curt and to the point. Elizabeth, along with the rest of the team, eyed him warily but didn't make comment on his surly demeanor. As they left the conference room Rodney followed closely behind John, wanting to discern what had happened to put him in such a foul mood.

John didn't look back as he stalked angrily down the hallway; he knew Rodney would follow him and he wanted him to. He'd seen the concern and worry etched into McKay's features when he'd left the conference room, and he could hear the timid sound of his footsteps as he trailed after him. Once John was sure they were far enough away from the prying eyes of the city's population he stopped dead in his tracks. Rodney nearly slammed right into him, but at the last moment stumbled to the right, narrowly missing him.

"What the Hell?" Rodney screeched indignantly, regaining his balance. "Why'd you stop like that?"

John took a deep breath before he whirled on Rodney and glared at him. John didn't say anything for a long moment and just stared at the man before him, his eyes sparked with anger. He could see Rodney's irritation begin to melt and the panic begin to set in again.

John fisted his hands at his side before he spoke through gritted teeth. "He was flirting with you." John's voice was calm and quiet but held an edge of fury that made Rodney stiffen in fear.

"What do you mean? Who?"

"Don't play dumb Rodney! He was practically _petting_ you!"

Rodney snorted in amusement and waved his hands in a dismissive manner. "The leader on that backwater planet? No he wasn't. You're imagining things John. He was just overly friendly."

John continued to fume, silently berating Rodney to stop being so naive.

Rodney seemed to relax after a moment, then began to chuckle. "Wait, is that why you've been acting this way? You were _jealous_?"

"Not just jealous Rodney. I'm pissed! You _belong_ to me and I don't want some other guy touching you!" John's tone was laced with emotion, underneath the sharpness.

Rodney's eyes rounded in both shock and arousal at John's forceful confession. He opened his mouth to respond but before any sound could pass his lips, John moved suddenly and shoved him forcefully against the nearby wall. His breath was pushed out of him in one loud gasp as John's muscular body slammed against him. They were pressed so tightly together no space separated them from hips to chest. Rodney's pulse quickened and his mouth went dry. Deep down, Rodney secretly loved when John was rough with him like this.

John leaned in to brush his lips across Rodney's ear and whispered huskily, trailing his lips downward as he spoke. "_Mine_. Rodney. You. _Belong._ To. Me." John punctuated each word with a sharp nip down Rodney's neck.

"Yes." He breathed, nodding his head and then tilting it back to give John better access to the length of his throat.

John growled deep in his chest as he swiped his tongue across Rodney's pulse, delighting in the salty sweet taste he found there.

Rodney's whimpers and soft moans only spurned his desire to claim what was his. Seeing the usually talkative scientist reduced to unintelligible gasps only turned him on more. Remembering the man back on the planet and seeing how he had casually touched Rodney like he was his to touch had enraged John. He'd had to bite his cheek and grip his P 90 tightly just to hold himself back. Otherwise he was sure he would have said something or slammed his fist into the smiling mans face, repeatedly. Had it not been for the fact that Teyla had a steady, yet firm, grip on his elbow, he was sure he would have beaten the man into the ground for even _thinking_ about touching Rodney.

Most of the planets that they dealt with knew not to touch or even approach Rodney without John's permission. But this planet hadn't dealt with their team before and didn't seem to take notice to the subtle hints and death glares that John had been sending them since the moment they arrived on the planet.

John ran his hand across Rodney's chest and let one hand drift to the scientist's nipple, his other hand continued up to tangle into Rodney's hair. Rodney made a small squawk of protest but stilled in John's grasp when he tugged roughly and pulled Rodney's head back, giving John free range of the pale column of skin that was made available.

John began to bite and suck hard on Rodney's throat, just under his jaw. He wanted Rodney to wear his mark in a place he wouldn't be able to hide it. He wanted everyone who looked at him to know that he was taken, _claimed_.

John gave one particularly hard nip and Rodney tried to jerk away in reflex but the firm handed grip in his hair held him still. Rodney's mewling and breathy whimpers had John lightening his touch and slowing his actions. John pulled away just enough to see a dark purple bruise forming under Rodney's jaw and smiled, satisfied that the mark would be prominent for days to come.

He released his grip on Rodney's hair, softly rubbing away the slight pain that the tight hold had caused. He slowly ran the tips of his fingers over the mark he'd left. Rodney jumped slightly at the new sensation but quickly seemed to melt into the soothing touch. John's fingers drifted up to caress Rodney's soft lips and felt a shiver run down his own spine when he felt Rodney's hot breath ghost across his fingertips.

When John let his eyes drift back up, he was met with clear blue eyes lidded in lust. He leaned in and kissed him tenderly, drawing Rodney's full soft lip into his mouth as he took control of the loving kiss.

Rodney sagged against the wall as they slowly pulled their mouths apart a moment later. John smiled warmly at his lover, happily relieved to have been able to touch him so soon after what happened on the planet.

The two stood there in the hall for a few more minutes both just basking in the heat that was radiating from their bodies as they leaned against each other. John had his head tucked into Rodney's neck and was inhaling his soft sent, practically drowning in the familiarity of it before Rodney made a sudden move back, startling John. Rodney stood to his full height and pushed away from the wall. All sense of bliss had disappeared and John just waited for the rant.

"What the Hell!" Rodney sputtered, finally finding his voice again.

John had the audacity to look sheepish, even if he knew this was coming. "What?" he asked weakly.

"Wha...What?" Rodney's eyes going comically wide. "You stomp off all mad and I'm worried and then you just push me against a wall and give me a hickey? A hickey, John!" Rodney rambled as he put all the pieces together.

"But he touched you." He shrugged, like that alone explained everything.

Slightly annoyed, Rodney sucked in a deep breath. "Yes, well, was that still reason enough to do this?" Rodney gently touched the mark and John's eyes locked onto it. _My mark,_ he thought.

"Yes." He stated simply.

Rodney deflated, letting out a long sigh. "Fine. But next time you decide to go all possessive and brand me, don't leave a mark where my minions can see it and ask uncomfortable questions. Last time was bad enough."

John smirked, perking up now, knowing that Rodney wasn't really mad at him. "No deal. Then how would anyone know you belong to me?" His eyes were shining with mirth as he leered at Rodney. Leaning in close again and bringing his mouth to his lover's ear. "I want you to think of me every time someone makes a comment or their eyes drift to it or the collar of your shirt rubs against it." Rodney's breath caught in his throat and he swallowed hard as John continues. "All day long, I want you to be reminded who it is that you belong to."

Rodney blushed from the possessive words. Underneath the surface, he secretly thrilled at the idea of feeling John's mark on his skin for the next couple of days. Maybe even once it started to fade he would do something else to get John riled up enough to claim him again. Rodney tried to hide the shiver that ran over his skin at the thought. Until then, he would just take comfort in the fact that he was John's and wear that mark proudly.

THE END :)

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Thanks for reading and reviews always make me happy. :)**


End file.
